Talk:Ethan Ramsey/@comment-36836718-20190322183651/@comment-36277500-20190324184730
Welcome to the club. And I actually bought diamond scenes. I don't care about his childish insults ("someone with working brain" etc.) - I'm old enough to not let something like this upset me. But what he did to MC in chapter 2 was unforgivable. In short: he was an attending. Attendings have not only privileges, but also duties: to teach interns. Ethan left an inexperienced Rookie without any help nor advice, forcing them to treat the patient via trials-and-mistakes method, what inevitably led to disaster. Ethan didn't raise any objections during committing mistake by MC, nor deigned to help them fix it. He showed neither any interest earlier, nor any remorse later. Instead, he blamed MC for something what was actually his own negligence. Or worse than negligence, because some time later he admits that he perfectly knew from the start what the patient was suffering from, but deliberately toyed with both MC's and Annie's lives, just in purpose to teach MC in very controversial and unnecessarily hard way. Ethan's way of teaching is actually a crime called malpractice: 1) intentional not providing help to patient, despite being able to help; 2) intentional not providing help to another doctor and hiding vital informations from them, despite being able and obliged to help; 3) lack of intern's supervision, 4) lack of patient's supervision; 5) experimenting on patient without her consent, 6) intentional endangering patient's life in result. If Annie died and her parents sued hospital, Ethan would be the one sentenced to prison for his "educational" methods (he, and not MC, because most judges rather wouldn't punish the sword that kill, but the hand thad holds the sword). Probably conscience of possible legal consequences for him, was actual reason why Ethan took it out on MC. Instead of messing with Rookie and Annie, he should deal with them in safe and ethical way. He had many safe options to choose from, differing in degree of teacher's help and student's autonomy. But leaving them both with totally no backup? It was obvious asking for disaster! Especially since Ethan was perfectly aware that Rookie was hotheaded and not omniscient, because he berated them himself for this exact thing earlier. In real life, no doctor would dare to experiment like this - guys like House or Ramsey wouldn't last long in medical wolrd. Escpecially in a country where there exist lawyers lurking near hospitals and encouraging patients to sue these hospitals for every little thing. That's why American doctors have to buy fabulously high insurances. Since chapter 4, his character seems to develop some maturity and responsibility, and his behaviour seems to change for better. But even if I start to feel sympathy or interest for him, there will always be a splinter in my MC's heart caused by his injustice in chapter 2. PS. Despite his behaviour, he's still better and more interesting than other LI. However, I'll prefer slow burn friendship path instead of slow burn romance, because he seems to be a bit unstable mentally. Also, many people would accuse me for being favored because of being his mistress, even if I'm actually not, so I don't want to give them more pretexts to do it.